


Venenosa

by VeryFckingAmusing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Set beginning of WOTD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryFckingAmusing/pseuds/VeryFckingAmusing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small scratch proves life threatening for a small dog that once proved the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venenosa

 

"Is it imagining, or do we rise to heights unknown in the wake of battle?"

"As all men do when bathed in blood and victory."

Nasir's erratically racing heart finally began to slow.

"When Rome falls," he murmured, "I fear we shall split the heavens in celebration."

Agron peppered kisses over his torso with such concentration that Nasir wondered if his lover was listening.

"And fuck-" Agron pressed another kiss to his collar but proved attention was his, "-Jupiter-" and another, "-as he plummets to the Earth."

Nasir pushed eager lover away and grinned, "You believe you fuck as a god now?"

"I boast but upon evidence given."

Nasir's cheeks heated. Evidence was likely given to more than just his lover. Tent walls were thin and growing numbers forced proximity closer and closer.

"Couple proud words with wine-" he ordered, pushing Agron away once more for his embarrassment, "-and see them better received."

Agron complied, offering opportunity for Nasir to leer at German's sculpted body. Teasing aside, Agron truly did fuck as a god, and was formed in their image as well.

"You've afforded yourself well on the field today." Agron's voice was light and conversational as if he couldn't feel Nasir's stare glued on exposed skin.

"You stand surprised."

"I have always believed in you, Nasir. Even when you were yet a contrary little Syrian slave boy."

Words meant to taunt hit home and Nasir's head drooped. It was a reflex, born years ago by dominus's hand.

"My eyes were yet shrouded," he muttered, "I am forever in Spartacus's debt for parting veil."

But it was Agron's hand that forced him out of submissive gesture and reminded him who was. Agron's strong, calloused hand that felt warm and familiar, like home.

"A debt shared equally by all. One we shall repay with Roman lives."

Nasir took offered cup and watched his lover gather small bowl and cloth from beside bedding. He could not contain exasperated huff when Agron wrung out cloth and pressed it to a miniscule scratch on Nasir's shoulder.

"Cease eye rolling," Agron scolded, "And raise guard next time."

Nasir glared, "Wound was inflicted by attack meant for you. Next time I shall let it swing home."

"You petulant shit!" Agron snorted but his face softened quickly and he caught Nasir's eyes, "I would not have you injured for me."

"Injured?"

Agron rolled his own eyes and continued cleaning scratch.

"You know my meaning. Not all swings will but graze."

"Incompentent fucking Roman swings will." Nasir retorted, grinning wickedly.

Agron matched his expression and, cloth abandoned, kissed him hard on mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos <3


End file.
